The invention relates to a mounting system with a fastening stud and a mounting part which can be applied thereto. The mounting part can be, in particular, a push-button for fastening trims on panels or a holder for fastening lines on components of a car.
Mounting systems with a fastening stud and a mounting part which can be applied thereto are known. The material of the mounting part is plastically deformed as it is applied thereto. The fastening studs usually have a textured surface the reliefs of which can be pressed, after application, into the material of the fastening part, particularly if the material is a plastics material.
Mounting systems in which the fastening stud is a weld stud with an external thread are known from DE-GM 296 20 020 and DE-GM 296 11 741. The weld stud is generally solid.
A mounting system is known from DE-GM 295 16 868 in which a mounting part is applied to a peg which is formed on a structure and has external profiling. A sheet of material can be introduced into lateral recesses in the mounting part or between the head of the mounting part and the structure so that the sheet of material is fixed on the structure. A mounting system of this type is used, in particular in the motor vehicle industry, for fastening carpets, foot mats, insulating mats and the like of relatively complicated geometries to a structure such as a vehicle body. The mounting parts of such mounting systems are also known as fastening clips.
A hollow tubular fastening stud which is radially elastically compressible and expandable is known from WO 94/03735. The elasticity can be utilised to fasten various mounting parts on the fastening stud. The hollow fastening stud can be welded by one axial end onto a structure. In a specific design, the fastening stud has an external thread. WO 94/03735 also discloses mounting parts which can be applied to the fastening stud, in particular mounting parts the mounting connection of which can be secured by an interlocking element which can be inserted into the interior of the tubular fastening stud to prevent radial compression of the fastening stud. In a specific design, the fastening stud has lateral recesses or holes in which projections on suitably shaped mounting parts can catch or engage to secure a mounted connection. The mounting part is applied by utilising the elasticity of the fastening stud in a radial direction.
A line holder which can be applied to a profiled stud or peg and comprises a plurality of arc-shaped holders for holding lines is known from DE 38 02 698 C2. After the insertion of lines, the connection is closed by placing a hoop over the holder orifices.